bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Rges
The Rges are the leader class of the Eruo species within the Matoran Universe. History After the loss of both their first and second homelands, the Junkers started to revolt against the Rges and strike out on their own, taking their soldiers with them. This has resulted in a struggle for power between the Junkers and Rges, each commanding their own insectoid soldiers. Only a few Junkers have remained completely loyal, and are therefore the only Junkers who are on good terms with the Rges. The Rges have been able to contain the Junker rebellion, but haven't crushed them outright. Some have been made examples of, but the Rges know that they are more useful alive, though kept on a short leash. "Czar" Everto led his Junkers and Eruo soldiers to the northern mountains of Angelus Nui and began to attack the island, searching for a cure for his illness, having used his Junker Eiran as an advance scout. Eventually Everto himself got sick of sending his men out to fight, and went to the field himself after the losses of Lio and Durham, two of his Junkers. He swiftly showed his foes his power, crushing all three Toa swiftly before being forced to depart from his illness. Everto fought again when the Toa finally reached him in his caves. He defeated them, but he was killed when the entire cave system was brought down on top of him, crushing him and his entire army. Around six months to one year later, another Rges named "Emperor" Monsth attacked Recla Nui with his two Junkers. All three warriors had the power of the X-Force, making them far more dangerous and powerful. They managed to defeat the local defenses, but were postponed from completely eliminating them when the local Toa arrived. They continued to fight, facing the X-Rahi as well as other groups on the island, winning every time. After some time, Monsth joined the Void Foundation with plans to betray them. As a countermeasure, the Foundation hired many Rges and other Eruo to kill Monsth. These forces came to Recla Nui to fight Monsth and his forces, creating a war on the island. Abilities & Traits The Rges have limited control over the Elemental Powers of Fire and Shadow, similar to those of a Toa, as well as have the ability to steal life force from any other member of their species - thus becoming instantly healed by sacrificing any insectoid soldiers that they deem "worthless", or prisoners of their own kind. The average Rges stands approximately two-and-one-fifth bio in height. The Rges, like the Junkers, have the ability to send a mental signal to Junkers. However, this ability is limited, only acting to call Junkers to the general position of the one sending the signal. Tools Rges wear thick, dark armor and wield powerful weaponry, in addition to having horns on their heads. Social Structure & Interactions The Rges simply have to lead their people to victory. That is their sole responsibility. They have no wishes to live in peace with anyone or anything else. They simply wish for dominance. Known Rges *''"Czar"'' Everto (Deceased) *''"Emperor" Monsth *"Jarl" Socrat *"King"'' *''"Master"'' Trivia *This species was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Sanctus Epitaph'' *''VX'' *''The Dystopian Island'' (Mentioned Only) *''Legacy'' (Mentioned Only in a Non-Canonical Appearance) *The Light in the Shadows See Also *Eruo *Junkers Category:Matoran Universe Category:Species Category:Eruo Category:Rges Category:Koji